The Boy on the Bus
by icanwritestoriezkk
Summary: Charli's world is turned upside down when she meets that boy from the bus.
1. Chapter 1

My phone screen lit up. I sighed, looking at it. Another message from him, but then, I knew it would be. I clicked my phone so the screen went black and slid it into my pocket, grabbing my school bag and car keys. Walking to the front door, I found myself humming the tune to my favourite song: teenage dirtbag. I twirled my keys on my finger, walking straight past the Mini to the bus stop. As I waited, I turned my phone back on and read the message. -[c u at skwl char?]- I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the message. -[im taking the bus. maybe if i dnt fall aslep. cya x]- I replied, putting my phone away and looking up to see the bus arriving. I jumped on board and payed the ridiculous fee (£1.65) and went to my seat. I leant against the window.

"Can I sit here?" someone muttered right in my ear. I started, turning to see a boy wearing all black: black top, hoodie, skinny jeans, Vans and very dark sunglasses. I nodded, trying to guess who he was, and why the hell he was covering so much of his face. He kept his head bent, staring intently at his phone and eventually sighing loudly.

"Y'lright?" I asked, still staring out the window. I hear the material of his hoodie rustle as he turned his head to look at me.

"Did your parents never teach you stranger danger?" he asked. I felt a pang of loss right in my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I..." I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. I cursed myself. I've never cried in public, not this easily, even when talking about my parents, but with him it's different somehow. His arms slid round my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he murmured in my ear, his breath tickling my cheek. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"My parents are dead." I finally choked out, wiping my eyes, thankful I decided against makeup. I said it so quietly so he could pretend he hadn't heard if he wanted.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and I could finally hear the Irish in his voice, that he'd been trying to cover with a shitty American accent. The terrifying truth was, I'd be lying if I said I wanted him to let go of me. "You okay now?" he asked. When I told him I had to get off the bus, he took a pen and scribbled his phone number on my hand and I left. I stared at it, wiping my eyes again. I went to my locker and Charlie surprised me.

"You been crying?" was the first thing he said. I shook my head. "Charli don't lie to me." I shrugged him off and went to form room, but I couldn't shrug off the thought of the possibly Irish or American boy from the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five minutes till the bell was going to ring for us to go home. I was rubbing my thumb over the boy's number on my hand and staring above the teacher's head so it looked like I was looking at her. She was droning on about physics, luckily this was just a lecture with no practical because half the Bunsens were broken. Mrs Boring-Lectures told us to pack up because her class was over. She said we had to be quiet getting our stuff but couldn't leave till the bell went in a minute or two. I grabbed my bag and was one of the first out. I debated going to my locker to get my sheet music. Michelle would kill me if I didn't. Groaning, I jogged to my locker just as the bell rang. I unlocked it, grabbed my music and bolted. My phone had run out of charge during third period, and I was desperate to text the boy. I missed the early bus and decided to walk home. I walked quickly, gripping my phone, keys and money because if I hadn't, they all would've gotten nicked in ten seconds. I ran when I heard a twig snapping.

Secretly, the woods I have to walk through to walk home scare the crap out of me. I'm sprinting and out of breath, even now I'm out of the woods, my feet slamming against tarmac. I glance behind me, and someone is actually running after me, or behind me. Shit scared, I push myself to go faster, only just stopping by my house, I run to the door and unlock it, turning to see a harmless jogger run past. Blushing with embarrassment, I push into the house, Michelle and Luke sat watching some damn TV show. I dump my bag and run up the stairs to my room, hatred flowing thick in my veins. They adopted me when I was two and didn't tell me till I was sixteen.

I burst into my room, my cat Royce sat on my bed. I grabbed the phone charger and plugged my phone in. Then I unloaded my keys and money. I pushed the hair off my face, grimacing at the state of my desk. I sat at it, deciding I didn't care, waiting for my phone to charge.

I remembered how easily they fooled me. I remembered when I was ten, they convinced me the only reason I had mint green eyes, Hispanic skin and a mix of brown and blonde slightly curly long hair was because I took after my grandma. I clenched my hands into fists. It was almost two years ago then, but I couldn't drop it. I remembered how furious I was, I ran away and lived in the woods, till someone found me passed out from starvation & exhaustion and called an ambulance. I remembered how sick I was for so long. I remembered that feeling of almost dying. That was when mine and Charlie's friendship instensified. He stayed with me when nobody else would. I remembered calling him my best friend. I remembered him crying when I said that.

I started to cry then, wiping my eyes and checking my phone. I could just make out the number. I texted the 11 blessed digits, my hands shaking. -[hey its that girl frm the bus]-. Before I could rethink it, I pressed send and waited. After five minutes, the screen went black and I went downstairs to play the piano. My hands shook as I pressed the ivory keys. I launched into Tarentella, then Chopsticks, then countless others.I play for an hour, pouring all my frustration into my music. I was tired and achey from sitting at the instrument for ages and when I got to my room I lay down on my bed and shut my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at five am the next morning, meaning I slept for twelve hours. I checked my phone, and only twenty minutes before the boy had texted back. -[name's niall btw. good u could still read that after that much time lol]- I smiled at my phone. -[ye right. nice 2 meet u niall im charlotte but u can call me charli]-. I drifted around my room, waiting for Niall to reply. Finally: -[how old r u charli]-. I hesitated, then sighed. I can't lie, that would be stupid. -[18, 19 in september tho]- I replied. 'Though'... I was thinking 'it;s July you stupid brain 'though' does not make a difference if he's like 15.' -[kwl im 19 rn, 20 in september too lols]-. I gasped. -[wow what day]- -[13]- [omg same! lols]-. I started laughing, then put my phone down and ran down the stairs. It was way to early for Luke or Michelle, but not for me. I jumped on the sofa, rocking out to tunes in my head, before sliding going back for my phone then sitting on the old wooden swing in my yard.

The morning summer air whipped my face. -[i have to go the others r wakin up. cya l8r charli]- I stared at the message. -['others'? who r they niall? ur family]- -[er, kind of]-. After that he didn't reply. Sorta depressed I pushed the swing, trying to figure my emotions out. I wanted to be Niall's friend but his 'kind of' family have woken up and I can't talk to him now for some reason. -[im in trouble for running away yesterday]-. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at it. -[u ran away]- -[yes thats y i was on the bus but they found me]- -[i dont regret it bc i met u]-. My heart swelled and i dropped my phone. It landed in the grass, but I jolted off the swing and landed on my feet and reached for it. The only crack on the screen was there before. -[dude how mad r they]- He waited a bit -[very]-. -[did u know theyd be mad]- -[yes]- -[so y'd u do it]- -[idk. i just needed space]- -[no privacy?]- -[u could say that]-. I sighed. -[what do u mean]- -[i cant tell u]- -[dont u trust me?]- -[im not allowed to trust u]- -[wtf thats some major bs]- and I turned my phone off and stormed inside.

Niall's bullshit had put me in a bad mood. I abondoned my phone on the coffee table and made myself a PB+J. I sat at the kitchen table, unsure of what to do. I didn't want to turn my phone on, because I'd be tempted to text Niall. I didn't want to turn the TV on because it would make too much noice, ditto the radio. I would go out, but Michelle would worry because she's not up yet and I'd be leaving my phone off and at home. I couldn't believe how quickly my good feels had turned sour because of one person. I sat and ate my sandwich, cleaned up, had a shower, listened to music and almost dozed off but a knock at the door jolted me away from sleep. Walking downstairs, I wondered who possibly could be up at quarter past six other than me? I opened the door.

"Hell-oh!" The person pulled me outside by the front of my shirt and shut the door. My body went rigid with fear.

"Remember me?" an Irish voice asked. It was Niall, in the same attire as he had been in the day before. He flicked his hood down, revealing brown hair bleached blonde. He smiled kind of forcedly. I nodded, whimpering in fear. I wasn't scared of Niall, I was scared that he knew where I lived.

He drew his face very close to mine, our noses almost touching. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to trust you. I would trust you if I could." Then he brushed his lips against mine. I smiled, gripping my arms round his waist. He smiled back, putting his arms round my shoulders and kissing me again.

Then he stopped, and, despite the glasses, I could see his eyes go wide with fear. He pulled off and started running, down the street. Feeling deflated, I went back inside. Michelle was just walking downstairs.

"Mornin', why were you outside?" she asked, going into the kitchen.

"Fresh air," I replied, following her and leaning against the sink.

"Could've opened a window or gone out back. Never go out front when I'm not awake."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Michelle. Never satisfied with my answers.

"I was thinking of going to Charlie's," I said, changing the topic.

"The gay one?"

"Charlie's not gay, he has a girlfriend. The gay one is Tyrone. Charlie's just good for a gossip."

"Oh okay. Go on then."

"Thanks!"

That's the first time in ages Michelle's let me go somewhere with out a long debate. I finally felt free. It always felt like she wants to keep me though I'm not even hers, and I'm not property. I think of my real parents, and then I go and change into my jeans, high tops and ruffled lace cream top. Am I dressing up for Charlie? What the hell… Ugh growing up sucks! I took my phone and walked over to Charlie's. His sister Regina opened the door.

"CHARLIE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" she yelled, walking into the kitchen. See, Charlie has a girlfriend, but it's not me. Charlie came running downstairs and rolled his eyes at me.

"Disappointed?" I teased, leaning against the door frame. He smirked at me.

"Starbucks?" he asked, joining me after stuffing his feet into trainers.

"Duh," I said as we began to walk towards the shopping centre. He slapped the back of my head and I pretended to cry and 'attacked' him. I smiled at him and we continued to walk towards Starbucks.

"We drink so much coffee, I'm pretty sure it runs in our veins," Charlie said, checking his pockets for money and his Starbucks card. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I bleed coffee now," I agreed, making sure my Starbucks card was still in my pocket too. "I have some major news for you Charles."

"What?" he asked, looking confused. I ruffled his newly dyed blue hair. It was red just the other day, he dyes it so much. I was surprised it didn't go purple.

"Okay, so I met this cute guy…" I launched into a description of what had happened that morning and the day before.

"So you have a new Irish stalker-boyfriend who gave you his number when you only knew each other from a bus," Charlie said. "I just shortened your whole story." He sounded kind of jealous. I nodded, putting my arm around my shoulder. At least he's my height. I leant my head against his and we continued walking. I sighed with content.

"He's not my boyfriend," I eventually stated. Charlie smiled smugly, and I slapped him in the face and stropped off. I walked quickly, speeding up to get to Starbucks. Despite the cold air, I kept walking. Probably should've worn something other than a super thin tank top type thing. I almost walked straight into him. Niall smiled at me; he was emerging from the Vans shop with a snapback on under his hood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice hat," I said, half breathless. He smiled at me again.

"I'll probably get in more trouble for this but…" he kissed me again with that. I heard girls screaming and camera shutters clicking. "Shit…" he whispered, then looked up. There was a huge crowd of female people. He looked scared/confused for a second, then bolted again. The crowd of teenagers ran past. Finally, Charlie caught up and hugged me hard.

"You 'kay?" he asked, putting me at arm's length and studying my face. I nodded and sighed. He smiled. "Piggyback ride?" he asked, bending down so I could hop on his back. I put my arms round his shoulders and my legs round his waist, snuffling into his hair. It smelt like hair dye, cigarette smoke and Lynx. I breathed in Charlie's unique scent as he began to move across the pavement.

"You smell of smoke," I murmured into the blue mess on his head.

"Oh come on, you know like every guy in our year smokes," Charlie replied, keeping his balance as he walked.

"Charlie, YOU smoke?!" I asked, shocked. Charlie shrugged. I gripped him harder. "Don't die Charlie, I love you…" I whispered under my breath into his hair. I hardly heard myself, so I doubted Charlie heard. He put me down outside Starbucks and we went inside. The strong aroma of coffee enveloped me and Charlie laced his fingers in mine. It was only around seven thirty so nobody else was really there especially since Starbucks doesn't open until seven. I took a deep breath and we walked towards the counter.

A few minutes later, I was laughing so hard because Charlie was telling me what his dog Freya had done that morning. It wasn't as funny as my sleepy brain was making it, but oh well. Charlie was laughing too.

"Last week of school next week," he said, as we walked away with our drinks in our hands, making for the main shopping centre. "I'm going to Spain for the whole holidays." I sighed.

"Yep, and I'm staying here in dreary England waiting for gap-year freedom," I replied, swirling my drink. Charlie put his arm round my shoulder.

"You should dye your hair galaxy," he stated, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled; his fingers were warm though his arm was cold on my back.

"'Galaxy'?" I asked, smiling over at him. He nodded kissing the side of my hair.

"It's a mix of purple, lighter purple, lilac, blue, green and dark purple," he said, "it was my hair colour once upon a time." Charlie then proceeded to take out his phone and find me a picture. The hair was really nice and I could totally imagine it as my own.

"Will you do it for me before you leave?" I murmured. Nodding, he put his arm back round my shoulders.

"Of course, Char," he replied, grinning at me. "Obvious-" he stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight ahead at the shady figure leaning on the wall outside Claire's.

"Charlie?" I whispered. "Who's that?" He shrugged, then the man looked up at us and began walking over.

"Run, Charli," Charles whispered in my ear, and we turned and bolted, both of us running as fast as we could.

"He's following us!" Charlie yelled as we ran. The cold was seeping into me, penetrating my skin and chilling my bones. We tore into the woods, until we found ourselves on the floor out of breath. I sat up and shakily sipped my coffee. Thankfully the take-away cup had protected most of the liquid. We were both shaking like crazy.

"Who was that?" I gasped, completely out of breath. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I have no idea…" he whispered, looking around.

"Where are we?" I asked, breathing slowly and looking around at the strangely green trees above us.

"I… have no idea," he replied, standing up. Charlie offered me his hand and I took it, using him to haul myself up. We both sipped at our drinks, then began to retrace our steps through the unfamiliar woods. There was an unusual tension between me and Charles as the terrain under our feet changed from dead leaves, mud and twigs to grass and finally, pavement a few meters away from the Vans shop.

"Do you want me to do your hair now?" he asked, taking my freezing hands in his. We stopped outside his house and I nodded. He took me into his house and we went up to his room. I'll sum the smell of Charlie's room up in three words: smoke and dye. I breathed it in; it reminded me of his hair.

"Sit," he said in an over exaggerated manner, gesturing to a chair. I sat down and for the next two or three hours Charles Pope fiddled with my hair, occasionally muttering under his breath or singing too loud in my ears. But I had my earphones in, and they managed to get dyed purple, which we laughed at, especially because my ears themselves were fine. Finally, he finished. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair, it looked amazing. He'd even brought back the Charli-fringe.

"Oh my god, you resurrected the fringe!" I almost screamed. "I'M FAN GIRLING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"I remember Michelle and Luke hating that fringe," he laughed. "They're gonna love it now!" I jumped up and down and squeezed him.

"I need to go home and shower," I said, touching my fringe gingerly. "Text me?"

"Bitch, I'm gonna call you!" he teased.

"G-u-r-l, you even try," I sassed. It only took about five minutes to get home, but who I saw outside made me wish it had taken longer. Niall was standing, leant against the half-wall, surfing through something on his phone. Great, I thought, I can pretend to be someone else. I shuffled past, but he stopped me.

"Hello, Charli," he whispered. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Niall!" I said, acting as if I'd just seen him. "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to shower, I just got my hair done…" He nodded, looking at something on his phone before groaning.

"God's sake…" he muttered.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked back up at me.

"Yeah, I need to go sort this out though," he replied, walking away, focused on his phone. Confused as fuck, I walked down the path and into the house, kicking my high-tops off, I slumped straight upstairs and into the shower. I let the warm water wash off all my worries as I slathered my dye protecting shampoo in my hair. I used to dye it black, but when I stopped I kept the shampoo in case. I just stood there after the shampoo washed out, cleansing my skin. I finally snapped out of it and got out of the shower, dried myself off and changed into my comfort clothes and lay on my bed, surfing through Facebook. When my hair dried I brushed it out and fixed my fringe up and then Luke started calling me down. I put my beanie on and drew my hood up and went downstairs.

"Oh you are home, good," he said. I nodded and then left, walking into town for no reason. When I got to Claire's I said one thing to the person behind the counter: "I want a lip piercing." She nodded and then took me to the back. A few moments later I came out of Claire's with a black ring in the right corner of my bottom lip. I sighed, then went into Primark and bought myself a new outfit: a plain white t-shirt, a black hoodie, a neon pink and green snapback, blue jeans and black shoes. I went home and did my best to hide my mouth as I walked upstairs. When I got to my room I changed into my new outfit (hood up and brilliant fringe showing). I texted Charlie a snapshot of my new look. –[omg ur lip wtf!]- -[idk it kinda happened…]- I sighed, sitting at my computer and loading up Facebook to update my shit. –[whatchu mean it happened u craycray gurl wtf is up with u ur all distanty and now this whutttt]- I smiled. –[im goin insane, im losin my shit, better watch out charles pope]-.

I spent the rest of the day chilling at home, getting used to having a fucking hole in my lip and an awesome new hairstyle. Finally, the moment I was dreading… FAMILY DINNER. I sighed, took my hat off and brought my hood down before going to sit at the table. Michelle's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is that?" she yelled, pointing to my lip. I shrugged.

"My lip piercing," I replied calmly. She looked furious. Luke walked past.

"Nice hair," he commented, and then he looked closer. "Ah, would you look at that, you're growing up! High five!" I high fived him and Michelle starting practically foaming.

"NO!" she roared, "It is NOT nice! What have you done? You've destroyed the beautiful hair your parents gave you! AND YOUR LIP? You didn't even ASK! It's like what you did to your ears but a THOUSAND times worse!"

"I'm nearly nineteen!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE! I CARE THAT YOU'RE RUINING YOUR FACE AND HAIR!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MUM ANYWAY!" I screeched, then I stormed out of the house and started sobbing. I ran away, and kept running. I checked my phone. Niall had texted me: -[you okay love?]- -[im good… r u free?]-.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later I was sat in the woods crying my heart out and leaning on Niall's chest. I've never cried so hard in front of anyone, not even Charlie.

"I think you look great," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up and smiled at him before kissing him on the nose.

"You're just saying that," I said, sniffing miserably. Sitting up, I wiped my eyes and fixed my hair. Oh god, I felt awful. My nose was all blocked up, and my eyes were puffy. I leant on Niall's shoulder.

"No, I genuinely think you're beautiful," he whispered, putting his arm around me. I felt a surge of love in my chest. I snuggled into him.

"I wish it could be like this every day…" I murmured. He leant his head on mine.

"If only…" he whispered. We stayed like that in silence for a while. I shut my eyes and eventually drifted into a sad sleep.

It was dark when I woke up. Niall was no longer there, I was cold and upset and I wanted a hug. I fumbled for my phone. 01:35AM the clock read. I turned on the torch and used it to get home. Looking in my pocket for my keys, I found them wrapped in a note, presumably from Niall. Letting myself in, I walked up the stairs slowly and crawled into my room, turning on the light and snuggling in my bed. Opening the note, I read it.

Charli,

I had to leave at 8:15PM. Sorry for leaving you in the woods. I hope you're safe love. Text me when you get home. See ya beautiful,

Niall xxx

I sighed, then put the note on my table and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Michelle, calm down, she just went for a walk in the woods, she's home now, she's fine," I woke up to Luke saying. They were in my room. I felt awful, really sick and my head hurt like hell.

"She's not fine Luke, just look at how pale she is, plus her lips are white!" Michelle was sobbing, they were hugging. Black spots clouded my vision, and I moaned softly before passing out. I drifted in and out of consciousness, a few times when I woke up I hardly registered that I was in a different location: once I was in Luke's arms, the next in a white room. Eventually I stopped waking up, and stayed unconscious for the next three days.

I finally woke up to see Charlie, Michelle, Luke and a couple nurses standing there. I had an IV line in the back of my hand pumping liquid into me. I had tubes down my nose and another leading into my stomach. My eyes were so heavy I just wanted to shut them and fall peacefully asleep but I knew this was not an option anymore.

"Charli?" Charlie asked, walking forwards and taking my hand in his. I looked at him with my half open eyes and moaned in pain after trying to sit up. "Charli, Niall left this for you." He pressed a piece of paper into my hands. I ignored the pain as I opened the note.

Char: heard you're sick. What did you do babe? I miss you loads. See ya soon? Niall xxx

I smiled weakly, my spirits lifting. Charlie read over my shoulder and kissed my ear.

"He really loves you baby," he whispered in my ear, tucking my purple hair out the way. I nodded slightly, looking round taking in my surroundings, even though my foggy brain begged me for sleep. I closed my eyes.

"Charli?" Charles whispered, he sounded as if he was crying.

"Mm?"

"Don't die, I love you so much."

That was the last thing I would hear for a long time as I slipped back into my unconscious state.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally woke up about a week later, feeling rejuvenated and much better. By sitting up and looking outside I could clearly see the sun was just rising, and there was someone sat on one of the chairs surfing through their phone.

"Uh, hello?" I said. The boy looked up, and joy of joys it was Niall. He ran over and practically jumped on me. He looked ecstatic as he planted several kisses all over my face, including my eyebrows, my nose, my cheeks and my lips. Laughing I tried to push him off.

"Hey, hey stop it!" I giggled. He looked fulfilled.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you conscious in ages," he said, holding my hand. "Charlie's gone to Spain, he told me to tell you hello if and when you woke up." I nodded, sitting up further.

"How long's it been?" I asked, looking outside.

"About ten days," Niall replied, following my gaze to watch the beautiful orange sun rising from its own sleep. It was such a magical and romantic moment to share. We were alone for a few moments, before doctors came in. Niall left shortly after, and then the day seemed to rush by. In the next 12 hours, I was given the a-okay and sent home by my doctors.

When we got home (me, Luke, Michelle) I noticed that they had not been tidying as much as usual. Michelle noticed too, and she also (annoyingly) noticed that I had noticed.

"We've been too worried about you to clean up," she explained hurriedly. I raised an eyebrow and went upstairs to shower because god DAMN I stank.

I spent a long time in the bathroom, drying and fixing my hair, investigating my lip for any signs of infection on my piercing, and doing a little bit of makeup. When I finished, I went into my room and, instead of turning on the main light, I turned on the fairy lights woven around the metal bars on the side and ends of my bed. My bed was really sofa with white metal bars, a pink mattress and a duvet in a cover that was like a flowery quilt. My room was quite messy and little-girly, but I loved it as much as I did when I was 8, over ten years ago. I sighed and sat on it, feeling like I was too grown up for this babyish room, then deciding I didn't give a single fuck. I loaded up my computer, my Facebook still open from Saturday. I searched for the mail online and what I saw scared the crap out of me. A photo of me and Niall kissing captioned: 1D'S NIALL HORAN SEEN KISSING MYSTERY GIRL!


	8. Chapter 8

I read the article's first paragraph.

One Direction, the biggest boyband on the planet, is keeping secrets from us. Niall Horan, member of the band, was seen kissing a mysterious girl outside the Vans shop in North London. Do the boys really go around kissing fans? Or is this a mystery girlFRIEND?

Shocked, I minimized the tab, my breathing heavy. Niall… One Direction… ew! I shuddered and lay on my bed. I was daydreaming. I must've been. Imagining it. I rang Charlie.

"Hey, Char, what's up?" he asked, perfectly innocently.

"Charles, the next time you get 3G go on the Mail Online…" I said before hanging up. I lay back down. Sweating, I grew more and more confused. Was this why he was so distant?

My phone buzzed with a text from Charlie. –[wtf did i just read charli]- -[idek nymor… my brains all lyk wtf man…]- I put my phone back and stared at the ceiling, then over at the laptop sitting innocently. My confusion turned to pure rage. Sitting up, I furiously dialled Niall's number. It rang three times then he answered.

"Charli?"

"What the literal fucking fuck? Go on the Mail Online and tell me what the hell that is!"

Silence…

"Well?!"

"Oh shit… Look, I'm sorry 'mkay? I didn't… Oh this is all my fault… I'm so sorry," then he hung up. I was fuming. Charlie texted me again. –[babe u k?]- -[no im not k im fuckin mad charlie this little bastard doesnt even have a proper explination 4 not even tellin me like holy shit man ugh im so mad rn i could just cry]- -[char giv him a bit of time and giv urself a bit 2 calm down k]- -[this is just such a fuckin mind fuck man…]-. I laid on my bed and screamed into my pillow:

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" then I started to uncontrollably cry, my whole body shaking with each sob. I needed Charlie with me more than I ever had before, even more than the two times when I was sick. Finally, I stopped crying and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was still miserable and to top it off I had three missed calls from Niall and several texts. I ignored them and my phone and went straight downstairs. Michelle and Luke were talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. Deciding that it would be fun to snoop, I went to listen.

"We can't tell her he came," Luke muttered. "He obviously upset my daughter I'm not letting that slide."

"We have to Luke," Michelle replied. "That Niall seems sweet, all he wanted to do was say sorry. Besides, she hates s enough already."

"Michelle…"

"Luke…" Michelle's voice was more threatening than Luke's. I heard him sigh. Confused, I backed away from the door and ran straight back upstairs. NIALL came to MY house and talked to MY (adoptive) parents and TOLD THEM what happened? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. I groaned, wringing my hands together and leaning against the bars of my bed. I wanted – no, I NEEDED – Charlie there with me to hold me and tell me it was okay, but I wouldn't see him for six torturous weeks. It was like that every year, but the other years I wasn't in love with a famous singer. I needed… I needed help. And who better to give me boy help who wouldn't tell anyone? My sister, Samantha, obviously.

Samantha is my biological sister who lives in Ontario in Canada. It would have been around six thirty am for her because it was eleven thirty am for England, but I happened to know that she used to wake up around quarter to six anyway. I pounced on my laptop and loaded up Skype.

[11:35 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': hey sam u awak?

[11:35 AM] sammy sam: duh.

[11:36 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': oh good

[11:36 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': i need boy help

[11:36 AM] sammy sam: lay ur probs on me sis

[11:38 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': i met this boy n i fell inlove with him but it turns out he is niall form 1d

[11:39 AM] sammy sam: …

[11:39 AM] sammy sam: bullshit

[11:40 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': no its not go on the mail online website ull see what i mean

[11:52 AM] sammy sam: holy shit well done mate

[11:52 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': ye but he wont tell me y he didnt tell me and i had to find out that way 2…

[11:52 AM] sammy sam: … sounds like a shit boyfrend u got there charli

[11:53 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': yes i established that. pls tell me what to do sam:-(

[11:55 AM] sammy sam: im not sure…

[11:55 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': :-|

[11:56 AM] sammy sam: just talk it out with him im sure he has a pretty reasonable explanation baby… im sorry i cant rlly help but the only band my boyfrend is in is a silly college band…

[11:56 AM] Charlotte 'Charli': i dont want to talk to him tho

[11:56 AM] sammy sam: i gotta go to work… good luck, and u wont fix anything with out communication.

I sighed, staring at Sam's advice. I grabbed my phone and read the texts: -[ily dont be mad im so soz]- -[im rlly sorry charli dnt be mad at me pls]- -[charli?]- sighing again, I replied. -[i am prety mad]- -[eugh ik i shouldve told u be4 but i was like what if she then only like me bc im in 1d so i didnt tell u bc i wanted this to b real]- -[tbh, no offense, but idrl 1d that much but i still like u i just wish udve told me:-/]- -[can u come to the woods near u?]- -[uh ok]-. Getting dressed, I brushed my hair out and pulled on my high tops. I crammed on a beanie and went downstairs.

"I'm going out!" I called, slamming the front door shut. I checked my pockets for my keys and phone, then walked on. I passed the park and stopped to watch the carefree kids playing, the teens on the swing near me. I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Why would he though… just a random… Niall's going mad…" I knew they were talking about that me and Niall, so I hurried on to the woods. I stopped just outside, kicking absent-mindedly at a pile of leaves. Before I knew what was happening someone was dragging me back into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**{a/n} sorry I completely forgot to update ahaha here you are!**

I would've screamed, but I was farfarfarfarfar too scared to even think of such a thing. After about two or three minutes the person stopped and spun me around. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Hey," Niall whispered, pulling me closer. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I asked, relieved it was just Niall creeping.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he replied, so quietly I barely heard. Breathless, I looked into his face, a glint of pure love in his eyes.

"Uhm, duh…?" I said, then moved my head, pressing my lips to his. He smiled and I pulled back slightly.

"I love you so much," he whispered. Smiling, I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him again, deepening it, putting more passion in. Niall groaned, a deep, dragged out sound from the back of his throat. I pushed his shoulders and we fell into the grass, but kept kissing. I was laid on top of him and we kept kissing, our clothes and hair rumpling.

"I love you too," I whispered, briefly pulling back for air. We smiled at each other, then just lay there, occasionally he would hold my hand as we looked up at the sky. "I should go."

"Don't leave me…" Niall said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll call you," I muttered, before brushing the leaves out of my hair and walking through the woods. When I got out, I fist pumped the air and jumped up and down.

"YESSSS!" I whisper-yelled before continuing on back home, as if I hadn't just made out with my boyfriend. I couldn't stop grinning when I got in and rushed upstairs. It was already almost three pm! I opened up Skype; Sam's two-and-a-half-hour shift would've ended ages ago.

[2:58 PM] Charlotte 'Charli': sam?

[2:58 PM] Charlotte 'Charli': sam i talked to niall

[2:59 PM] sammy sam: oh rlly? wht he say

[2:59 PM] Charlotte 'Charli': he ask me 2 be his gf…

[2:59 PM] sammy sam: omg omg what u say

[2:59 PM] Charlotte 'Charli': well very obviously i said no

[2:59 PM] sammy sam: omfg that better be sarcasm btch

[3:00 PM] Charlotte 'Charli': ofc it is u dumbass…

I left my computer and crawled into my bed, not bothering to stay awake.

And for the first time in ages, I had a dream.

_She was in the road. _

"_Get out of the road!" I yelled, I didn't know who she was but she would die. I ran to her. She had blond plaits and pale skin; her eyelashes were damp as if she'd been crying._

"_Mummy," she whispered, touching my hand, staring into my face. She had the voice of an angel. "Mummy you came back to play…"_

"_I'm not your mum," I said, shocked but the girl wasn't listening. Mummy, mummy, mummy, she chanted. I yelled at her to stop._

"_Mummy do you love me?" she asked, stopping her mummy, mummy, mummy chant_

"_I'm not your mum and I don't love you!" I shouted. She crumpled onto the road; red stained her clothes and the ground beneath her. "Hey, kid?" I whispered, lifting her head onto my lap. Then I felt something stir in me, a love for the child. I knew her name._

_Tara._

The dreams about Tara became reoccurring. Every time I would deny loving her and she would die as the words left my mouth. I knew the only way to save her was to admit she was my child, but I had no control over the dreams and I would watch the same young girl die, every night. I told Sam, she told me to think of other things before I went to bed. Didn't work. I told Michelle, she told me to listen to slow music before I went to sleep. Didn't work. I told Charlie, he told me not to sleep. Didn't work. Nothing seemed to work, and Tara kept appearing.

She bore a close resemblance to my biological cousin whom I have only met once, before I found out my parents were dead. Every time I thought of dream Tara, I thought of my cousin Jeorgia. It never failed to bring me to tears; thinking of Jeorgie made me think of my parents. I cried all night once and only fell asleep at midnight to have the most horrific Tara dream yet.

***THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED XXX***


End file.
